Damon and Elena's love story in the tomb
by iron man fan2626
Summary: so we all remember when they opened the tomb and damon was heart broken when katherine was not in there but would happen if damon and elena get trapped in the tomb together... more chapters to come i promise
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I walked into the Salvatore mansion I was nervous and yet excited for Damon he had spent years and years searching for Katherine and when he located that she was in the tomb he has tried everything to get it opened and tonight was the night. I watched as Damon and Stefan walked down the stairs "hey Elena" Stefan said he kissed me on the cheek and I wanted to cringe in disgust but controlled my actions, I realized a few months ago that I was no longer in love with Stefan and was madly in love with Damon but it did no good to tell him how I felt now because tonight he was going to find his true love

I looked at Stefan "Stefan when we get back tonight I have to talk to you it's really important" he nodded "I'll go get some blood bags so we have some for tonight" Damon said when I turned back around Stefan was no longer behind me and I was alone so I decided to follow Damon. I walked down the stairs and I watched as Damon opened the freezer and pulled out his blood bags and put them in a book bag along with some snacks and water for me I watched as he sighed "I know I'm attractive but isn't rude to stare" he said he turned around and smile

"so are you excited for tonight?" I asked him, already knowing the answer "to be honest I don't know, I've spent over 50 years searching for her and for some reason I'm excited but I'm not I don't know if that makes any sense"

I laughed "not really" and he smirked at this statement I walked over and hugged him he hugged me back we stood in silence and when I let go I walked away I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt about him I walked up the stairs and started to walk around because I really had nothing better to, somewhere along the way I ended up in the kitchen and I noticed a notepad on the counter and I figured a way that I could tell Damon without actually really telling him

_Dear Damon,_

_I know that it is too late to tell you this but I thought that you should at least know that I'm in love with you, it took me a little while to realize it but when I did it was the most amazing feeling that I have every experienced, and you know that saying if you love someone you must let them go? Well that's what I'm doing here after tonight I am breaking up with Stefan and moving on from the Salvatore's oh and one more thing I hope you have a great life with Katherine _

_Love you forever Elena_

I re read what I had written and then walked out to the living room and saw Damon's leather jacket slung over the couch I quickly slipped the note into the pocket and quickly stepped away as I heard Damon walking up the stairs suddenly out of nowhere Stefan re appeared and I was standing in the middle of both Salvatore brothers I suddenly felt very nervous

"so let's get the show on the road" I said "sure Stefan and Damon said together" Damon picked up his jacket and slid it on he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys along with the piece of paper and he suddenly became very confused

"you coming Damon?" Stefan asked "I'll be there in a minute" he said reading the note 5 minutes later he came out of the house and got into the car I could feel him staring at me through the rearview mirror

It took an hour but we finally reached the tomb and I saw bonnie and her grandmother waiting "oh look its whichy and whichy senior " Damon said with a smirk bonnie just rolled her eyes "let's get this over with" she said

Bonnie and her grandmother started chanting a spell and slowly the tomb started to open Damon using vampire speed ran into it and I of course followed I had to see for myself

I watched as he searched and then breathed a sarcastic laugh "I should have known she wasn't here" I walked up to him and hugged him "I'm so sorry" I said "you know she was my first love and after over 50 years of searching for her you would think I would be sad wouldn't you?" I nodded "well I'm not because if she was here I couldn't do this" and he pushed his lips onto mine the kiss was amazing we stood there for a long time when we broke apart we placed our heads together

"I was in shock when I read your letter, I would have never guessed you felt what I felt with you" I smiled we were suddenly interrupted when Stefan ran in "bonnie and her grandmother can't hold it for much longer we have to get out now"

We started running behind Stefan me clutching Damon's hand tightly Stefan was able to run out just as the door closed "no" I screamed Damon looked worried

"Damon what do we do?" he looked at me "I have no idea?" he said I ran into his arms and we hugged each other very tightly we stood there we were trapped and we had no idea what to do Damon suddenly took a hold of my hand and we walked over to the other side of the tomb he sat down on the floor and sat me on his lap

"don't worry Elena we will survive this I promise, I have enough blood in that backpack and you have enough food and water to at least get us through a week" I nodded and snuggled my head into his chest he rubbed his hand down my hair

"Elena baby we need our rest lets go to sleep" I nodded and he laid us down I was in front of him and he wrapped his arms from behind me "I love you Damon"

He kissed the top of my head "I love you too Elena"

**The next morning**

I woke up and Damon was still wrapped around me but I knew he was awake "hi" I said "hi beautiful" he replied back we both sat up and I was still leaning against Damon's chest "are you hungry" he asked "a little" I replied he reached into the backpack and pulled out a granola bar and handed it to me and a bottle of water I ate it silently "Damon aren't you hungry?" he shook his head "I can wait" I smiled

"Damon are we ever going to get out of the tomb" "of course, I'm sure they are trying to find a way" I smiled

"Damon can I ask you something?" he nodded "are we dating now? I would really like to be able to call you my boyfriend" he smiled "I would really like that" he said he stood up "where are we going?" "well I don't really want sit here all day lets walk around" "ok" I smile he took my hand and we started walking while we were walking I tripped "oww" I moaned Damon helped me up "are you ok?" I nodded I looked down "seriously? I'm bleeding"

Damon went wide eyed "we have to get you cleaned up the smell of fresh blood will wake up the vampires" as soon as he said that we were surrounded by hungry vampires "Damon what do we do?" I asked in panic "get on my back" I did as he asked and he took off in the other direction the other vampires could not keep up because they did not have any blood in their system

we ran and ran and then we came to a dead in we stopped "Damon they stopped chasing us" I said "no they didn't they are just slow walkers without blood in their system" Damon was trying to figure out a plan I noticed something there was a pile of rocks and in between the rocks I saw light seeping through "Damon can you move these rocks?" he looked at them "yeah no problem why? I pointed at the light seeping in he smiled and kissed me passionately

he moved the rocks and then he stepped out then he helped me step out over the rocks then he started to move them back "what are you doing?" I asked "we can't have hungry vampires running around mystic falls now can we?" once he finished he picked me up and spun me around "we did it" I cheered "let's get to the boarding house" Damon said he picked me up bridal style and we ran when we got to the boarding house we were about to tell Stefan but Damon noticed he was reading a piece of paper

he put his finger on his lips motioning for me to be quite we listened to Stefan read the piece of paper out loud

_Dear Damon,_

_I know that it is too late to tell you this but I thought that you should at least know that I'm in love with you, it took me a little while to realize it but when I did it was the most amazing feeling that I have every experienced, and you know that saying if you love someone you must let them go? Well that's what I'm doing here after tonight I am breaking up with Stefan and moving on from the Salvatore's oh and one more thing I hope you have a great life with Katherine_

_Love you forever Elena_

"Oh my god, how did get a hold of that?" Damon looked in shock "it must of fallen out of my pocket" he said we watched as Stefan crumpled the piece of paper up and then said

"I hope they both rot in that tomb" Damon and I looked at each other in shock "he wanted us dead…"

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

We watched as Stefan sat in silence, suddenly the silence was broken by Stefan's phone ringing he put it on the phone speaker. "hey bonnie what's up?" he asked in his usually happy tone "I'm still working on finding a spell to get the tomb open, but I'm having some difficulties" "it's ok bonnie they have blood, food, and water they survive just keep working on finding the spell I'm sure you will find it eventually look I have to go bonnie talk to you soon" he hung up the phone and laughed as he took a drink of his drink "oh bonnie I'm sure you will find a spell soon" he said in a mocking tone then he pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket "not if I have anything to do with it" and the piece of paper the spell that would have set us free he had it, he tore it from the spell book

I looked at Damon we both had shock on our faces I don't either of us knew that Stefan had it in him to do something like this, even when he was the ripper he would have never done anything that steep. Damon motioned for me to follow him we quietly opened the door and stepped out Damon grabbed my hand "we have to get out of here a.s.a.p." he said in a more then serious tone he opened his car door and we got in "Elena can you open the glove compartment and give me my keys please" I did as he asked "I always keep a pair" he said with a smile "what will Stefan say when the car is missing?" "he won't care, he always hated this car he will probably just assume that it was stolen"

"where are we going?" I asked "anywhere but here" he said, he reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly giving me the reassurance that everything was going to be ok once we got out of here "Damon?" "yes" he said never taking his eyes off the road "can we go to new york? I've always wanted to go there" he smiled "ok" I started clapping in excitement unbuckled my seatbelt and reached over an place a chaste kiss on the cheek I got back to my seat and buckled my seatbelt again and leaned back into the seat suddenly becoming very tired

**4 hours later**

I was awake by Damon shaking me "Elena baby we are here you need to wake up" I sat up slowly "how long was I asleep?" "4 hours" he stated simply "come on I already checked us in lets go to the room" he helped me out of the car and we walked up the room and I was in awe when I saw it, it was beautiful I had never ever stayed in a hotel this nice before. Damon came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waistand placed his chin on my shoulder

"do you like it?" he asked "do I like it? Damon I love it this place is beautiful" I said I turned around his arms and rested my head on his chest he rubbed his hand up and down my back, Relaxing me I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately it was only meant only to be a quick kiss but when he pushed his tongue against my lips asking for entrance I let his tongue slip into my mouth before I knew it my hands were under his shirt and rubbing up and down his perfect abs

His hands went under my shirt and cupped my breast I moaned into his mouth he started pushing me towards the bed and I did not even realize that were moving until my back it the mattress we started undressing each other and cloths went flying everywhere his tongue flicked my nipple and I could not help but moan in pleasure he started kissing down my stomach until he reached my clit his tongue licked and I arched my back "you are so wet" he moaned "only for you" I said I felt my walls closing around his tongue "Damon I'm going to cum" I said "do it baby" he said and as soon as he said I did he licked it all up "you are so delicious" he said he started to kiss my neck "Damon baby I need you inside me" he smirked suddenly I felt him enter me he thrust and screamed out "DAMON oh my god harder" I felt as we cum together and it was the most amazing feeling in the world

Damon rolled off me and we lay there breathing heavily I grabbed his hand and squeezed it he of course squeezed it back "wow" we both said at the same time when I finally caught my breath I frowned a little "Elena sweetheart what's the matter?" I sighed "was…was you know good?" he scrunched his eyebrows together "Elena you were amazing the best I have ever had why do you ask" "you were my first time" I admitted Damon looked at me he said nothing so I sat up and straddled his waist he grabbed both of my hands "Elena I did not know, did I hurt you?" he asked very concerned

"it hurt for like the first two seconds and then it was all pleasure" I smiled I could see the relief fill his face "I'm so happy you were my first" "I'm happy to be your first" he smiled "Damon I'm going to take a shower" "is that an invitation?" I really wanted to say yes "I wish you could but that would take longer and I really want to walk around New York

He kissed me quickly "ok babe you go take a shower in this bathroom and I'll take a shower in the other bathroom" we got out of bed and headed in separate directions once I got dressed (putting on the same cloths as before) I was already to go when I noticed the necklace that Stefan had given me without even thinking twice I walked to the fire place and threw the necklace into it suddenly I heard the door open and close

"Elena?" I heard Damon call me "where were you I asked?" "getting you a present" he replied "go on open it" he urged me "when I opened it I almost cried it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen it had a blue diamond in the middle and small diamonds surrounding it and on the blue diamond was the Salvatore crescent just like on Damon's ring "Damon its beautiful thank you so much" "anything for you princess" he said with a smirk "will you put it on me?" he took it from my hands and latched it around my neck "and I also laced it with vervain" I smiled and kissed him "real quick question where is the one Stefan gave you I saw you wearing it earlier?"

I laughed "melted in the fire place" he kissed the top of my head "ready to go explore New York?" "yes" I said and we walked out the door

**Ok obviously this was a smutty chapter but please tell me what you think**


End file.
